powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hant Jou
is of the Go-Ongers. Biography Early Life Nicknamed the "Vagabond," he's a light-hearted, almost childish pizza boy from Doki Doki (heart-pounding) Pizzeria who saw the Go-Ongers canceling their transformation until Gunpei Ishihara's actions cost him his job. Go-Onger Soon after, he follows Gunpei Ishihara after he kidnaps BOMPER and learns about the Go-Onger technology. Seeing the Go-Ongers in trouble, he helps Gunpei return the Engine Casts he stole to the Go-Ongers and is given a Henshin Brace Shift Changer. With this he was able to morph into Go-On Green, joining Gunpei who then became Go-On Black. Hant has since been fired from his pizza job but is very excited at the prospect of being a Go-Onger. After a couple of missions, he and Gunpei learn that their Engines have arrived on Earth. While he was able to find the Engine Birca, its split into Engine Soul and Engine Cast threw the cast up in the air and landed in the hands of Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia. He was later able to retrieve it and Birca acknowledged him as his partner. Enthusiastic, kindhearted, but immature, Hant seems to always have a part-time job of some sort; one of these was at a crepe stand so that he could talk with girls his age (he lied to his teammates, telling them that he was working to supplement their food budget so they could buy barbecue meat). Hant's love of amusement parks prevents him from getting nauseous when Birca uses his Bircutter. After the final battle, Hant is a fretter once again, and again working for the Doki Doki Pizzeria. After transforming into Go-on Green, Hant says, . One of his attacks is his Cycle Punch. With the he can perform the . Encountering the Gekiranger, the Go-Ongers lose the Engine Souls to the Gaiark and Meka. During this time everyone learns that Hant once worked with the Abarangers in their restaurant giving him some insight into the world of Sentai. With Retsu Fukami and Gou Fukami's help, Renn and Hanto manage to gain Geki. With Engine-Ken, a new type of Geki fighting fist, Hant was able to access his beast spirit (which turned out to be Birca). With this he performs Baru Baru Dan, where Birca, apart of his Engine Soul, attacks, as a manifestation of will. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger After a difficult fight against Pollution President Batcheed, he and Saki were transported to Junk World where they met up with Ryunosuke Ikenami of the Shinkengers. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Hant fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Hant and his team have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Gorengers (bar Akarenger), Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hant, alongside his team (the Go-On Wings were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle he is seen fighting Zangyack Commander Shikabanen with Kamen Rider Faiz. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Go-On Green appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen Super Sentai Strongest Battle Hanto joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Frivolous Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the match, but his team lost the first round against the Leader Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Go-On Green appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hant Jou/Go-On Green: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Go-On Green is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Go-On Green appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Engine Sentai Go-Onger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Go-Onger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Go-On Green Engines *Engine Birca **Birca Soul **Birca Cast *Engine Carrigator **Carrigator Soul **Carrigator Cast Arsenal *Shift Changer **Change Soul *Mantan Gun *Bridge Axe *Handle Blaster **Blaster Soul Ranger Key The is Hant Jou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Go-On Green Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Go-On Green. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting against Gormin while Marvelous was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting Action Commander Uorlian. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers in their fight with Pollution President Babatcheed. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hant received his key and became Go-On Green once more. Notes * The jobs he's had in the show: pizza delivery boy, crepe salesmen, flower seller. * Hant is the first Sentai Green Ranger to have an aquatic animal theme **He is also the first male Ranger with aquatic mammal motif. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hant Jou is portrayed by . As Go-On Green, his suit actor was . In Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix, he was portrayed by the late who, having tragically passed away not long after production, made it a posthumous performance. In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Go-On Green was voiced by , who also voiced Aigaion of Devil Jark. Dub names In the Korean dub of Go-Onger entitled Power Rangers Engine Force, which aired in South Korea, Hant is known as Jyo, while his Ranger designation is Engine Green. Appearances **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix }} See Also External links *Go-On Green at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Go-On Green at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Green Category:Go-Ongers Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Axe-users Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers